Hidden Secrets
by Baka-Waka-Chan
Summary: Joey just found out a secret about Yami (but he doesnt know its yami) and Kaiba...what could that secret be?...will Yugi get jealous...will Yami and Yugi ever have seperet bodies?...and what about Yugis sixteenth birthday?what will happen?...read
1. The Park

What will happen if u put together Seto Kaiba, Yami and a Jealous Yugi I dont know..well I do but youll just have to read and find out ????? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yami A story of Betrayal 

The Park 

Joeys pov 

One day while Joey was on a walk through the local Domino City Park he heard some familiar voices...they sounded like Yugi and Seto Kaiba, but Joey thought to himself why would Yugi be out this far in the park with Seto, Joey then turned around back to where his sister was standing and asked her if she heard anything. Serenity said she heard Yugi and another person who didn't sound familiar to her. I then said Yeah, Yugi and Seto Kaiba. I forgot that Serenity doesn't know who Kaiba was and she looked confused. 

Serenetys pov 

When my brother asked meif I heard Yugi in the park I said Yeah and thought it was no big deal.. My brother who is usually brave and full of words now looked scared and didn't speak much until I asked him who Kaiba was. He said he heard Kaiba in the park with Yugi so I just assumed Kaiba was yet another one of their friends. I guess I was wrong because when I asked my big brother who Kaiba was he said " Some rich creep who is really mean, thinks he is better than everyone else." I thought to myself what has this guy Kaiba ever done to my brother to make him hate him so much,I mean he probably just needs a friend, until the next statement my brother made he said that Kaiba called him a "mutt ", this made me really angry because I look up to my brother so much and I love him with all my heart and he sounded hurt when he said that Kaiba called him this name. I don't see what my brother could have done to deserve this, so I asked him and he just simply said " I don't know" I mean what kind of answer is I don't know, all I wanted to do was to help my brother but I guess this is something he has to do for himself. Joey said he wanted to see what Kaiba was up to now, "maybe causing more trouble, or making fun of poor Yugi." I was really took off guard when my brother grabbed me by my shirt sleve and dragged me nearer and nearer to the voices. And when me and Joey finally got through all of the bushes we reached a place right in front of where Yugi(Yami) and Kaiba were. They were sitting on a bench talking. Joey then said "I wonder why they aren't yelling and screaming at each other, I mean It looks as if they are actually getting along......" 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hey why werent they fighting...???? And what will happen next...youll just have to read and find out...hope u liked.. 


	2. Where'd Yugi go?

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH **

**I hope you like this chapter and I'll make this one pretty long k... :) and also I want at least 5 reviews to continue the story to the next chapters so you better review if you want to know what happens...and I warn you now that this story gets really interesting...so interesting it will make you want to cry...hint poor Yami, Yugi, and Seto....hehehe I recommend you read....I m so manipulative....mwuhahaha.............anyway here is the second chapter of my story.... **

**Yami A Story of Betrayal **

**Chapter 2. Where'd Yugi go? **

**Joeys pov **

**Hey why aren't they fighting Joey thought to himself. But what he next heard explained it all. **

**Normal pov **

**Next thing Joey knew he heard kaiba say " Yami you are very special, more than that mutt, Joey Wheler (Joey was not very happy when he heard Kaiba say this for he was about to go charging at Kaiba and show him what a *mutt* truely was, but Serenity held him back with all her might for she wanted to see what was going on).........Kaiba continued "Do you know what I mean Yami" Yami replied "yes I think so....." Then Kaiba leaned in and Yami accepted and a few minutes later they were back to just staring at each other....(yes they kissed). Joey was in complete and total shock, his best friend and his enemy Kaiba... (Joey does not know about Yami). Then Joey was so completely upset he lunged out of the bushes with Serenity at his side as Kaiba and Yugi (Yami) sprang up in surprise. "So whatcha doin?" Asked Joey as he walked over to the two teens. (Yugi/Yami ,15 Kaiba is 17) "Nothing" replied the two teens in unison. "Really" asked Joey. Then Serenity interupted "So this is the rude, arrogant, total jerk and bully Kaiba huh" asked Serenity asked she looked at Kaiba with great hatred burning in her usually kind eyes. Kaiba then replied with a usual yawn and a slap upside Joeys head but before Kaiba slapped Joey he said *mutt*...... After Joey got up off the ground from the force of Kaibas hit he lunged at Kaiba but happened to slip on a rock and fall face flat on the ground and Serenity ran over to her brother and asked if he was okay.....obviosley he wasn't because he didn't reply(Joey was knocked out) and then after about ten minutes or so Joey jumped back on his feet...and once again again tried to lunge at Kaiba....BUT AMAZINGLY Joey was once again delalyed from attcking Kaiba...for Joey was attacked by a squirel. (yes a squirel they can be quite vicious you know) The squirel was rabidly attacking Joeys face....As Joey screamed "NO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE..." Kaiba then replied with a quick "Beautiful?". Joey then said "Yes Beautiful, Don't be jealous".... Kaiba then said "Why would I be jealous of a person who is being attacked by a harmless squirell?" Speaking of squirells one just started attacking Kaiba...what a couincidence..... At that time both Serenity and Yami were so confused they just stood there in utter shock as both Joey and Kaiba were being attacked by squirells.... Joey then said " Hey Kaiba...now you have notin to laugh at" Kaiba then said "Yes I do....You" It took time for this to process in Joeys mind.... Joey"Hey...." Kaiba then said "Took you a while Wheeler" Kaiba is laughing hiserically dispite the excruciating pain....Joey and Kaiba both whailed out in pain and when the squirells finally decided to stop there attack thay ran off together away from the group of teens.....That was strange the group said in unison... "Ah my face" both Kaiba and Joey wailed as they looked in the mirrors that they both keep in their pockets (strange I know).. For both of their faces were extremely scratched.... Yami and Serenity burst out in laughter at the looks on Joeys and Kaibas faces......they looked so sad but yet with a hint of *gee were having fun* Kaiba and Joey then said "What" together than looked at each other strangely...... Joey then said " Kaiba and Yugi ( Yami) what were you guys doin anyway in the park...together????" "Um" was all that came from Kaiba and Yugi's ( Yami's) mouths....... "Well" said Joey.... Kaiba then said "Well got to go you guys see you at school..." "Whats his problem" asked Joey, "all I did was ask a simple question.... "I quess you'll have to answer for him Yugi" said Joey... "Um" was all Yugi ( Yami ) said......Then Yugi ( Yami) ran off in the direction Kaiba had gone..... Joey followed Yugi ( Yami) as fast as he could but boy was Yugi ( Yami) fast ,for after Yugi ( Yami) turned a corner and Joey followed...Yugi (Yami) Yami was gone..... "Where'd he go...." Joey asked himself....then Serenity came to Joeys side a few minutes later for she had followed her brother and Yugi ( Yami)..."Where'd Yugi go?" asked Serenity "I don't know" was all Joey said.................**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hope you liked this chapter better....remember read and review please...and again I DON'T OWN YU-GI OH!!**


	3. Authors Note

**_Authors Note_**

I will update the story asap so you can read and see what happens but you have 2 review.... 

So I guess I'll update soon........ 


End file.
